


赤红

by CubeSugarVoldemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeSugarVoldemort/pseuds/CubeSugarVoldemort
Summary: 当任务失败的莱斯特兰奇向黑暗君主做汇报时，罗道夫斯得到了一个警告——以及，一个选择。





	赤红

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242142) by [meanwhiletimely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhiletimely/pseuds/meanwhiletimely). 

伦敦-1975

今夜，她穿着一身红。

将她的曲线分毫毕现的长袖低胸礼服并非明亮的格兰芬多深红色，而是如同新鲜血液一般的赤红，和她皮肤的白皙以及发丝的乌黑形成鲜明的对比，同她唇上的口红相得益彰。当她仰起头对刚刚发言的麻瓜联络部副部长纳撒尼尔·贾德森咧嘴露出讥讽的嘲笑，她胸口的一串红宝石在灯光的照耀下熠熠生辉，闪烁着尖锐的红色光芒。

我站在一群社会人物和魔法部精英之中，从房间的另一侧望去，见到她正举起一杯盛满了妖精所酿的美酒的玻璃杯祝酒。她的声音因为音乐和接待厅中的唠叨嘈杂几不可闻，但是环绕在她身边的崇拜者们在对她微笑，讨好她，用他们的玻璃杯碰出清脆响亮的叮当声。

我是唯一一个站的远远地观察着他们的人。吸引人们的目光对贝拉特里克斯来说就仿佛呼吸一样容易，她像一个正在燃烧的黑洞，让剩下的那些人也被她吸引而去，逃无可逃地被她吞噬。所有的人都被她吸引，环绕在她的身边，无论他们看着她的目光是带着嫉妒，憎恨，贪婪，或是崇拜，他们无法从她的身上挪开目光。

“你是个幸运儿，莱斯特兰奇。”我将目光从我妻子身旁那令人迷惑又壮观精彩的场面上挪开，看了一眼站在我身边的男人。克劳迪乌斯·塞尔温，在上一场食死徒突袭中他那个开朗宽容，热爱麻瓜的前任被杀以后，他最近正以因此一举成为最年轻的威森加摩特中的一员而闻名。他也正在看着贝拉，诡秘的微笑滑过他的嘴角：“在英国巫师当中，每个继承人都会愿意为了娶到贝拉特里克斯·布莱克而杀人——而只有你成功做到了。”塞尔温对我侧目而视，他挑起眉毛：“你是怎么得到她的？”

我轻轻地微笑，在回答前，我啜饮了一小口我高脚杯中的火焰威士忌。“我怀疑她会很讨厌‘被人得到’的想法。”

塞尔温点头：“没错，我也觉得她会。”

在房间另一头，贝拉斜靠在贾德森的耳侧对他低语——他的眼睛，正在异常迷恋地盯着她袒露的低领，双眼睁的大大的。我又啜饮了一口威士忌，塞尔温正在仔细地观察着我。“说起布莱克家成年的女儿们，请对我转达对她姐妹的订婚的祝福。”他平和地说：“卢修斯似乎挺高兴。”

“那我真幸运，”我直言不讳地说道，“卢修斯看起来似乎是英国巫师里唯一一个渴望着有一个不同寻常的布莱克新娘的继承人了。”

塞尔温宽容地轻笑，“噢，没错。没有人会怀疑你们在女人上有着同样的品味。莱斯特兰奇夫人和未来的马尔福夫人就像是荧光闪烁和熄灯咒。”这倒是一种解释说法。“你知道，”他冷冷地补充道，“所有的布莱克都……我们应该这样说，作为传统主义者，他们所有的女儿都安排好了自己的婚姻。虽然有人可能会怀疑是否她们所有人都是与爱结合。”

他所说的词很有针对性：所有的，而不是这两个人。三个月前，安多米达布莱克和一个麻瓜种私奔了，毋庸置疑，她继承了一部分布莱克家的传统，然而同样，她‘不传统’的那部分也令人惊骇。（在有过离家出走的继承人的纯血家族中，令人惊骇的标准已经很高。然而不知怎的布莱克们还是总能位居榜首）：她，据大家所说，怀孕了，毋庸置疑，她真正是‘为爱结合’的。

但其后贝拉的狂怒所带来的是……彻底的抹杀。只有发动一场血腥的血战才能发泄她那灾难性的愤怒。他们至今还在寻找本杰明·芬威克的碎片。

塞尔温用天真无邪的目光扫视着房间。“无论订婚与否，卢修斯看起来都不应该会错过这样的盛事……我本以为他会在这里的。”

这是不可能的：当天亮前，她的姐妹和她的新未婚夫前来拜访的时候，贝拉往马尔福的茶杯里放了一种非常有效的药水。卢修斯，我能确信，他目前不可能在参加任何一个部门的聚会。希望亲爱的茜茜玩她那扮演护士的游戏时能玩的开心。

"罗道夫斯，亲爱的，我的兄弟是不是烦扰到你了?" 西莉亚·塞尔温, 她曲线玲珑而且一如既往地极有魅力，她插入我们的对话让我免于亲自回答。我草草地扫视了她一眼，自从霍格沃茨以后，我就只见过她一次，而在学校里时，每当我和贝拉疏远或者是我们发生激烈争吵时，我总是能遇见她。毕业后，她与比她年长得多的威森加摩特的巫师萨迪厄斯·特拉弗斯的婚姻似乎令她的光芒稍逊色于从前，令她不再那么活泼，而是多了些消沉——如果有人会被指控婚姻不幸的话，那一定非西莉亚莫属.

“这些魔法部的人总是那么枯燥，”西莉亚抱怨道，“我不能忍受一直听这些对最近的袭击的消极演讲，又或者是那些可怕的阴尸，我就是受不了。我都不知道你是怎么忍受的，克劳迪乌斯。”

“通常是在酒精的帮助下。莱斯特兰奇这里有正确的点子。”塞尔温对正漂浮在房间里的一个盛着饮料的，被施了咒的托盘挥手。

西莉亚发出带着颤音的大笑，她带着卖弄风情的表情转向我，“火焰威士忌，对吗？我能来一杯吗？已经很久了；我很想念这个味道。”她举起杯子靠向自己的嘴，压根没有等我回答。然后舔了舔自己的嘴唇，缓慢又撩人地说：“干杯。”

“偷别人的饮料，特拉弗斯夫人。多么独特啊。”

我缓慢地露出笑容。

贝拉已经穿过房间来到了我的身后，仍然被那些阿谀奉承她的人环绕着。西莉亚和那些晕晕乎乎的人在她的身边都显得黯然失色，在贝拉的强力磁场旁他们变得一文不值。她的靠近会令人发狂-她如此诱人，如此令人着迷，她近到我可以撕碎她深红色的长袍然后将她带到整个晚会的中心，如果我的自控力再少一些的话，我就会那么做。

她灰黑色的眼睛明亮又精明，她用像看着猎物一样的眼神注视着西莉亚，西莉亚缩了回去，立刻放下了酒杯。我举着它敬向贝拉，在她的耳侧低语。“你更加令人陶醉了。”

她带着狡黠的微笑将剩下的饮料喝了下去，眼睛没有一刻从西莉亚脸上挪开，直到她咽下最后一滴。将空酒杯塞进一个她的仰慕者手中后，她将手指缠绕进我的头发，将我拉近，来了一个激情的深吻——火焰威士忌仍然在她的舌头上闪闪发光。

“提醒我。”我隐约听到有人拖长音调说。“要让你们俩参加我们魔法部所有的小型聚会。”

贝拉和我费了很大劲才分开彼此。我们已经吸引了一些观众：有些感觉有趣，有些则觉得愤慨。我将自己的长袍整理得一丝不苟；我已经习惯了贝拉散发出的令人目眩的光芒，既令我目盲，又会令其他人目瞪口呆。

登记那个正站在环绕着我们的宾客中心的那个人花了一点儿时间，那是一个身材高大的壮汉，穿着定制的制服；他是魔法部晚会的主持人。

哈罗德·明彻姆，新的魔法部部长。

“哈罗德，”贝拉伸出手来，好像这是给他的一份礼物，而明彻姆将嘴唇贴在了她的戒指上，就好像他在对女王致敬。

从某种意义上来说，他的确是的，当然，布莱克们认为自己是巫师中的王室也不是完全错误的。

“很高兴能亲自和你见面，莱斯特兰奇夫人。”他说，“只能见到照片和画像对你不公。”他转向我，恭敬地点头，并给我一个坚定的政客般的握手。“我必须感谢你们二位在竞选中对我的支持。你们的支持，我必须得说……是无价之宝。”

事实上，莱斯特兰奇的遗产捐赠总额在明彻姆的竞选活动中相当可观，两万两千的金加隆离开了我们共同的金库，去到了明彻姆的金库中，终结了他与现在已经被赶下台的总理尤金尼亚·詹金斯的长期的艰苦竞选斗争。

詹金斯——一位和平时期的政治家，被突如其来地卷入了一场战争-事实证明她在处理暴力和动乱中毫无用处。她试图去证明自己足以应对镇压食死徒的挑战的历程令她的生活变得愈发……艰难，导致了三名食死徒安排在魔法部中的高位间谍暴露并被抓捕。明彻姆的竞选活动则高度抨击这一次的揭露间谍们的面具不是一场胜利，而是灾难性的：最初，那三个食死徒是如何在她和魔法部的监视下渗透到那个位置的？

不会再发生类似的事情。他对公众保证，在明彻姆部长的眼下魔法部不会再发生这种事情。

不管怎样，在巫师的上层社会中最杰出的两个纯血种的公开支持给了明彻姆远比加隆更有意义的东西：合法性。作为一个在纯血精英中拼搏的混血种——这些天以来，他一直都在为血统的原因焦虑。

“我们都期待你会恢复秩序。”我温和地说。

贝拉将一只手环绕在我的手臂上，热情地点头，补充道：“事情完全失去控制了。”其他人能在她的眼睛里看到她克制的喜悦之情吗？我怀疑。“我的家人，”她继续，微笑着，在每个人都竖起耳朵靠近她，专心地聆听时说：“上个月会见了一名来自美国的巫师，他说他们的魔法国会正在考虑派傲罗前来支援，这是真的吗，格林格瑞斯大使？”

每个人都看到一个站在明彻姆左侧的瘦削，优雅而高贵的人：大卫 格林格瑞斯，美国的魔法国会大使；最近刚刚从国外回来。“恐怕不行，夫人，”他重重地叹了口气，说道：“MACUSA看起来似乎坚决反对外国的进一步干涉-他—那个不能直呼其名的人，被视为一项内部的反恐事务。”

“所以，除非他开始像格林德沃一样对整个大陆发动袭击，”塞尔温说，“在此之前他都被认定为英国巫师们自己的问题，对吧？”

国际魔法合作部的高级官员帕尔修斯·帕金森，很快地笑了笑：“因此，旅游咨询。”

几个旁观者交换了颇有含义的目光。两个星期前，国际巫师联合会发表了一项公告，针对安全问题：幻影移形进入英国（并且更重要的是离开英国的时候）会被严格管制，国际旅行只限于外交渠道使用的门钥匙。不用说，这给巫师精英们带来了很多麻烦——他们的个人财产和商业利益从来没有受到过国际限制。

谢天谢地的是，他们当中的大多数人也不允许法律限制他们。

“请允许我向你们所有人保证，”明彻姆尖锐地插话道：“在新的领导下，我们的傲罗将远胜于我们正在面对的棘手问题。”大家干杯。贝拉和我互相瞥了一眼，我们彼此都勉强忍住得意的微笑。“事实上，”明彻姆继续说道，用一个声音洪亮咒语增强他的声音：“今晚，我有幸向你们各位宣布——亲爱的朋友们，同僚们，以及支持者们——这是我作为魔法部长的第一个举措……”他顿了顿，细细品味着房间里安静的，期待的寂静：“……我将任命巴蒂·克劳奇作为魔法部法律执行司的新任部长。”

当我和贝拉的目光相遇，我们俩因为不可置信而僵硬在原地。掌声在我们身旁如同雷鸣般响起。这真是个不期而遇的‘惊喜’。

作为魔法部法律委员会中最高级的法官，克劳奇以他的冷酷无情地惩罚被抓的食死徒与其同情者而闻名。他的法令很严苛，他的刑罚更严酷。他以法律和秩序为自己的宗教，对他来说，这意味着我们食死徒就是异教徒-以及异教徒，不值得任何怜悯。异教徒就应该被烧死。

“巴蒂，你在哪？”明彻姆正在呼唤。“毫无疑问，躲在角落里。”他带着苦笑对正在鼓掌的客人们说道，“比起聚会来他更喜欢那些法律文件。啊！我们找到了。”

一群傲罗和魔法部法律执行司的官员引领着克劳奇走进房间中央，在他背后咧嘴笑着，拍拍他的后背。克劳奇的形象就像他在预言家日报上的照片那样冷酷：他那紧绷的，考究的量身定制的长袍，就像他灰白的头发一样整齐地梳理着，没有一个锁头或者是一根线脱离；他的面容严肃，不苟言笑。

“巴蒂，这里。”明彻姆说道，他一边握着克劳奇的手，同时试图露出苦笑：“这正是我们在困难时期所需要看到的东西。当他第一次对我提出他的主张时，我承认我觉得它们有些过分极端。但是，是巴蒂让我明白了，在反对极端主义的斗争中，只有极端的手段-极端的勇敢，毅力，以及决心-才会发挥作用。”

在重新响起的掌声中，他对克劳奇点头，走向一边，打手势示意他对聚集起来的宾客们演讲。

在他用平稳，响亮的声音开始演讲前，克劳奇冷冰冰的目光扫视过人群，显得难以捉摸。“我感谢部长——为了今日他对我的信任，以及他能够用清晰，专注的眼光看到我们必须要做的事情。”

他等待又一次礼貌性的鼓掌过去，然后继续，每一句话都变得更加激烈而有力：“今日我们所面对的威胁是关乎生死存亡的。那些精神错乱的疯狂的死亡崇拜者威胁到了我们的邻里，屠杀我们的亲族，无非是为了破坏我们有序文明的生活方式；无非是想要破坏我们的安全，将我们淹没在血泊与混乱之中。现在是时候去迎面这些带着面具藏身于黑暗当中的懦夫刽子手了；去把他们从藏身的阴影里拉出来，把他们拖拽到法律的光明中，在那里让他们面临正义的裁决。”

我趁机偷瞥了贝拉一眼。她眯起眼睛注视着克劳奇，专注而且若有所思。我花了一点时间才看清楚出现在她面上的确切表情，然后我明白过来。确信无疑。她遇到了又一个极端分子，站在我们的另一边的。

“另外，两千只摄魂怪，”他现在说道，“将被送往阿兹卡班——那里很快就会被更多的囚徒填满，需要更多的警卫。”忧虑和兴奋的低语声交织着在房间中回荡。

“还有，”克劳奇继续说道，不理会低语声，“当我们勇敢的傲罗的生命受到威胁的时候，他们将被赋予所需的果断行动的权利。我们以‘不可饶恕’的行动与不可饶恕的行为做斗争；根据新一项被称为合法归权的法令下，傲罗将在其权利和法律框架范围内，重新被允许他们对袭击者使用夺魂咒和钻心剜骨——如果当时情况有必要——在那个场景下要使用致命咒语的力量来消灭食死徒的话。”

一段漫长，震惊的沉默后——房间里重新响起了热烈的赞许和持续不断的掌声的浪潮。如果说最初的这种反应可以表达某种迹象，那么新的政权将被证明它相当地受人欢迎。

当在场的人全神贯注地都带着问题和祝贺涌到克劳奇和明彻姆的面前时，我用一只手臂环住了贝拉的胳膊，在她的耳边低语道：“我有个主意。”

从待客厅溜出去后，再进入魔法部正门厅就相当地容易了：傲罗门站在唯一的门口，在盛会的几小时后，当我们走向出口时，他们只是朝我们点头并祝我们晚安。当我们消失在拐角处，然后又从警卫身边绕过来，朝电梯走去时，我们在身上无声地投下隐身的魔咒。这太容易了。当我们走到二楼，进入空荡荡，没有傲罗守卫的傲罗总部的门厅时，我半信半疑，我们似乎被陷害了。

如果这就是魔法部安全部的顶级安保力量，那么克劳奇真应该卸任辞职。

“我们没有很长时间，”贝拉气喘吁吁地说，她解除了隐形咒语，冲向小隔间。我也跟着她，走到最近的办公桌旁打开抽屉：这已经变成了一项任务，在任务中，贝拉有第一控制权。“尽你所能去找他们怀疑的对象名单，还有一切关于邓布利多的情报，或是——”

“关于那个组织。”我笑着说完她的话。贝拉从她正在翻找着的一堆文件上抬起头来，当她注意到我正在指着的：一只凤凰的象征，出现在傲罗阿拉斯托·穆迪的办公桌上的一个信封上时，她的眼睛亮了起来。里面有一张照片，大约有十几个正在微笑着的人站在阿不思·邓布利多的周围。有穆迪，在他的右侧，还有几个著名的组织成员站在他们的两个的身旁：马琳·麦金农，埃德加·伯恩斯，卡拉多克·迪尔伯恩，多卡丝·梅多斯，普维特夫妇……照片上用优雅的圈圈文字写着一行字：阿拉斯托——提醒我们为何而战。

“所以，”贝拉深呼吸，“这组织安排了他们自己的间谍在魔法部。”

我变形了这张照片的副本，将它塞进我的长袍口袋，把原来的放回信封里。毫无疑问，黑魔王，或者其他人，能够认出这个团体里剩下那些我不认识的人，确保现在的食死徒可以有一个优先度先后次序的击杀名单。这一小小的发现应该能够减轻克劳奇被升职带来的痛苦。

贝拉，我敢说，她也在想着同样的事情。她兴高采烈地看着我，然而在她的目光里还有些别的东西——一些包含着性欲和肉欲的东西。我了解这种表情，血立刻从我的双腿之间冲了上来。

“不用一年，”她说，好像在发誓似的，她走近我，用一根手指在我的胸口滑动，“每一个这张照片上的组织成员——还有每一个坐在那些隔间里的傲罗——都会死的。”她倾身紧紧地靠着我，双眼因为热切而善良，“克劳奇想要情况恶化？我们会让他看到的。”

我还没来得及说一句话，贝拉用力地将我推进了穆迪地椅子里，用力到她不得不用魔法来支撑椅子。一瞬间她就骑到了我身上，在解开我的袍子的同时撕扯她自己的长袍，在我胸口刚一裸露出来时就用指甲沿着我的胸口滑下。她总是对我做这样的事，现在——饥渴地，穷凶极恶地撕扯我的衣服和皮肤，就好像极渴望展露我的血液，骨骼，肌腱以及深处的灵魂，以一种永不满足的饥渴亲吻着我，令我感觉到我在被渴望和吞噬。

“我们在麻瓜关系部也有一个特工，”她告诉我，舔舐着我的喉咙说道：“我在贾德森身上用了夺魂咒。”

我微笑着，回想起她在他耳边的低语。“我看到了，他忙着往下看你的衣服，对当时的情况毫无意识。虽然我不能责怪那个男人，为了他因为你耳边的……”我将一只手滑进她深红色的长袍中，发现她的乳房鼓胀着，我戏弄着她一个已经变硬了的乳头直到她开始喘息：“……心烦意乱。”

塞尔温说过什么？每一个英国巫师都愿意为了让贝拉特里克斯做他们的新娘而死去。现在，不知为何，我更加无法去思考：有多少曾经想象过抚弄贝拉完美的乳房的男人，知道我是可以唯一这样做的人？

好吧，在我的脑海深处有一个沉重的声音纠正我，有一个人可以，如果他想要这么做的话。但是我现在一定不会想到这一点，当她解开了我的长袍，把自己依靠在我的身上，准备堕落的时候。事实上，不一会儿我已经完全停止了思考。当她骑上我的时候，我在快感里迷失了自己，细细地品味着她甜美的毒气；她的牙齿撕扯着我的皮肤的感觉，

她的手指粗暴地拉扯着我的头发，温暖的，紧致的，她紧紧地环绕着我的老二的天堂所带来的极致快乐。

塞尔温是对的：我愿意为此送命，或是为此杀人，我会继续屠杀任何人，任何她和她的主人需要我去杀的人，来确保这女人仍然是我的——在某种程度上，是我的。

“你是我的，”她在我的唇间喘息着说道，好像她读懂了我的心思。可能她的确有。

“没错，”我自发地脱口而出，几乎就要高潮了。

“告诉我你爱我，”贝拉命令道，咬着我的耳朵。

我发出喘息着的笑声，手指深深地刺入她的臀部。“你知道的。”

“说。”她嘶嘶地说，用力地磨蹭着我。

我能够感觉到我已经接近高潮；能够感觉到她和我都在边界上了。“我爱你，贝拉。”我气喘吁吁地说，将她拉近，抓住她闪闪发光的黑发，“我爱你。”

贝拉在高潮的时候哭喊出声，我们一同高潮；椅子重重地砸在了桌子上，整排小隔间都震动了起来。

这是个在傲罗部里迎接新时代来临的好方法。

我们依偎了彼此一会儿，粗喘着-然后，我们听到了电梯的叮当声。

“喂？”一个傲慢的男人站在了门外叫道，他走向办公室：“有人在这里吗？”

贝拉和我听着脚步声越来越近，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏着，我们从椅子上跳下来，迅速地跑到走廊尽头的门框两边。我的礼服仍然在胸口处大敞着扣子没有扣好；贝拉的长袍歪斜着——但是我们的魔杖都已经蓄势待发，我们同时对彼此点了点头。

“如果又是你，罗伯兹，你得在在几小时后再用扫描咒不然你会把警报触发——好像我在周六的晚上没有什么除了上班之外的事情好做了似的，就因为你忘了你的——”

这位不幸的安全部官员——一个衣着整齐的男人，带着一张满是皱纹，愤怒的脸——他在走进门口的一瞬间被窒息的喘气打断了。我们用一个夺魂咒袭击了他，一个混淆视听，一个禁声咒，还有一个窒息咒语在近乎同时集中了他，将他摔倒在地，然后扯开他的魔杖去抓他的喉咙。

贝拉弯下腰——双眼闪闪发光，脸颊通红。“多么尽职尽责的魔法部官员，我们应该给这种尽责一份奖励，不是吗，罗道夫斯？”

我们应该做什么，贝拉和我都清楚，是立刻给他一个夺魂咒然后在消除了所有他在这里的记忆之后送他回家。

但是贝拉从不喜欢做她应该做的事。

而我也从不介意看看她的作品。

“我不确定他是不是配得上你的天赋，贝拉。”我轻声地说，退到一边。

她在微笑的时候粗喘着。通常都是。“然而……”这位眩晕的官员恢复了呼吸和行动力，挣扎着试图爬起来。“……我很慷慨。”她用自己的手捧起他的脸，尖锐的指甲轻轻地擦过他的脸颊，她的另一只手将魔杖举到他的胸口。他快速地眨眼，以被混淆视听后的茫然盯着她，仍然在夺魂咒的控制之下——看着她就好像她变成了一个天使。如果她的确是，那她也是已经堕落的天使——因为在几分钟后，他会不幸地发现自己浑身的静脉和动脉都在从内部发出红热的光，挤出半透明的皮肤，红肿恶化着。

我立刻想起在我们最难忘的一次突袭中我曾见过这一幕，当贝拉和我轮流折磨一个人质接近一整天，直到我最终把她带到墙边，我们俩身上都沾满了不属于自己的鲜血：

变形折磨。

“贝拉，”我专注地说，“这个咒语不适合在傲罗办公室用。”有了足够的时间，那些燃烧的动脉和静脉会在一堆爆炸的脏器和血块里爆裂，我学会了不要低估贝拉乐于在折磨上所花费的时间—一旦她开始这么做的时候。

她没有听进去，全神贯注在这项任务上，看起来似乎因为他正在衣服下发光的内脏而怔住了；他的嘴唇和喉咙里发出没有声音的尖叫，除了坐下来让她沉浸于此以外我不想做其他任何事，我那贪得无厌的痛苦女神，但是我们已经花了太多时间了：这不是合适的时间或地点。

“贝拉，停下来。”我迅速地跪下，抓住她的魔杖，将她从全神贯注中拖拽出来，以停止这个咒语。

她暴怒着转过身来，魔杖里冒出火花：“不用你来告诉我什么时候停下——”

“你忘了我们在哪里吗？你想怎么解释——”

贝拉怒气冲冲地打断了我的话，然后转过身来，咆哮着说，“盔甲护身！”那个官员利用我们的分心和短暂的间隙来爬着抓取自己的魔杖，尝试着从后面用一个昏迷咒打晕她。在傲罗办公室里发生一场公开的决斗可能比血腥的折磨还要糟糕，我匆匆地想，举起了我自己的魔杖，在贝拉慵懒地轻挥魔杖前将他直接击飞出门厅，令他倒下，一动不动地栽倒在地板上后，我砰地一声关上了电梯的金属大门，只留下一道令人恶心的裂缝。

她看向我——睁大眼睛看着她自己的同伴，好像出于某种原因，她并非黑魔王最致命的战士——然后冲出了门口，穿过走廊。我带着某种可怕的确信跟在她的身后：当我走到她身边，跪在她意外的受害者身旁，他的眼睛看着她，已经再也看不见什么，她冷冷地瞥了一眼，说道：“他死了。”

我们回到待客厅的出入口时吸引了我们期望中注意到我们的人的数量：客人已经大大地减少了，但是最重要的那些人还留在里面，而且明彻姆自己立刻赶过来照顾他最慷慨的捐助者们。

“莱斯特兰奇夫人，你还好吧？”

“噢，哈罗德。感谢梅林，你还在这。”贝拉用颤抖的声音抽噎着说，她重重地斜靠在我的身上，就好像她要晕过去似的。她做女演员的技能远不如她其他的那些手段，但是也足够用了：她曾经大量练习模仿那些无助的纯血女孩，和她的姐妹纳西莎一起。“我们被袭击了。”

附近的旁观者中发出一声喘息：就在这时，明彻姆立刻叫来了克劳奇和其他在座的傲罗，悄悄地将我们带出门外，来到早些时候我们偷着溜回的门厅，用平静而紧急的语调问：“是谁袭击了你们？”

“我不知道，”贝拉无助地颤抖着，“我没有看到他的脸，但是他穿着……魔法部的制服……”傲罗们交换了深沉的眼神：在他们当中已经又出现了一个间谍？

“这是他的魔杖。”我冷冷地说，用手握着以让他们检查：克劳奇拿走了它。“在他想要袭击我妻子的时候我试着解除了他的武装。”

“罗道夫斯真是勇敢，”贝拉咕哝着说，紧紧地抓着我的胳膊，“我告诉他，我得出去一会儿呼吸新鲜空气，感谢他坚持要陪着我。如果不是他把这个疯子吓跑，谁知道他可能会对我做些什么。”

“他跑了？”克劳奇尖锐地问。

贝拉短促地笑了一下：“像是跑掉了，就像你所说的，克劳奇先生。”她补充道，睁大了眼睛：“这群食死徒只不过是一群懦夫。”

“现在，现在，”明彻姆紧张地微笑着插入了对话，“我们还不知道这个神秘的袭击者是不是一个食死徒。我们甚至不知道他是不是真的是一个魔法部官员——”

“他是。”克劳奇厉声说。每个人都转过身来看着他举起的魔杖：“这是爱德蒙·布莱什维克的魔杖。法律部办事员，最近刚被提拔为魔法部执法部门的安全主管。他今晚订婚了。”

“布莱什维克？”傲罗中有一个人重复道，惊呆了：“是布莱什维克做的？但是……为什么？”

“谁知道？”贝拉轻声地说，“我的家族有很多敌人……而且我很确定我因为支持你又树了新敌，哈罗德。”明彻姆很有风度，只是表情变得有些尴尬。

“可能这个叫爱德蒙的家伙被夺魂咒了。”我提醒道，傲罗们再次瞥向彼此，看起来很冷酷。

“可能是。”明彻姆说，他的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起，“我们有很多工作要做，为了消除詹金斯工作的疏忽带来的后果。”他握住我的手，并关切地朝贝拉侧过头，“我希望你们能够接受我最诚挚的歉意——我向你们俩保证，我们会找到布莱什维克，并揭露这场事故的真相。”

这不太可能发生。我们俩将他的尸体变形成镇纸，并放在了穆迪桌子上。

我们还没来得及说话，克劳奇说：“你还击了吗，莱斯特兰奇夫人？”

贝拉盯着他看：“请再说一遍？”

“当爱德蒙·布莱什维克原因不明地朝你扔了一个昏迷咒的时候，在魔法部的一楼，他告诉我他不会参加这次的官方活动。”克劳奇说，“在你丈夫试图解除他的武器前，你有没有试着劝阻或是还击呢？”

“没有，”贝拉说，皱着眉头，好像很困惑。“我完全被吓呆了。”

克劳奇的声音很刺耳，他的凝视更为尖锐：“你连续三年在霍格沃茨决斗俱乐部锦标赛中获得第一名，是吗？我似乎还记得这是在女巫周刊上你即将成年的那一次封面故事里的一个亮点。”

贝拉目瞪口呆地看了他一会儿，被吓了一跳，随即她嘲弄地大笑。“你看起来不像是那种会看女巫周刊的人，克劳奇先生。”

克劳奇紧绷地微笑。“而你，莱斯特兰奇夫人，也不像是落难少女。”

贝拉傲慢而不耐烦地扬起了下巴，她脖子上红宝石项链的曲线歪斜了，展现出她的脸庞尖锐的轮廓，她彬彬有礼地轻蔑地看着克劳奇。“我怀疑你是不是真的敢认为你了解我。”

“克劳奇先生，这里有个人认为，”我带着冷冰冰的礼貌保护性地将贝拉拉入我的怀抱，“你更想要审问受害人，而不是去追捕凶手？”

“恰恰相反，莱斯特兰奇先生。”他带着又一个紧绷着的微笑说，“抓住罪犯正是我现在打算做的。”

“巴蒂，”明彻姆简短地说，将一只手牢牢地放在他的肩膀上，“在上层巫师社会中两个最为杰出的纯血种刚刚在魔法部被袭击了，我很确定我不用告诉你对于这种事预言家日报会有什么反应。”

在战争里，他需要像我们这样的纯血种，来对抗真正的极端粉丝。贝拉的眼睛里闪烁着胜利的光芒。

“很好，部长。”片刻后，克劳奇说道，将布莱什维克的魔杖装进口袋，示意傲罗们回到房间里去。他又回瞥了一遍我和贝拉，最终狠狠地看了我们一眼后才跟上来，“我想我很快就会见到你们俩的。”

明彻姆这次亲自护送我们到出口，为整件事情道歉：他保证只要事件有了最新进展，他就会猫头鹰我们，并保证将会采取高级的安全措施来避免类似的事情再度发生。

“我真诚地希望如此。”我简短地说。“鉴于你们安全部长的头儿刚刚袭击了我的妻子的事实。”

当我们走进飞路里时，贝拉还一言不发。但是——“克劳奇怀疑了，”我们一走出庄园的壁炉，她就怒不可遏，她把烟灰从她的礼服上抖掉：“我们必须去见黑暗君主。现在。”

我们？事实是她希望我和她一起报道刚刚发生的事情对于黑魔王可能会有的反应来说，并不是个好迹象。

之前，我从没有过在一次任务结束之后单独向黑魔王做个人汇报的时候——作为他的首席助理，这是他最爱的，贝拉的工作。通常，我和黑魔王的联系仅限于内部圈子中的会面，我们彼此认识，没有戴面具，而他偶尔出现在莱斯特兰奇的庄园中和我的父亲闭门交谈。他从不来我和贝拉现在一起住的庄园；事实上，我们俩单独相处的场合我只能想到一次，没有其他人在场，而那一次是个值得纪念的时刻——在我们的婚礼前三周，当我们交接进入食死徒组织，他通过送来在我们两个人胳膊上燃烧的深红色黑魔标记为我们授予婚礼上祝福的时候。那是我们第一次交换和他的誓言。

“他在哪里？”我问，无奈地。贝拉摇了摇头，将一只胳膊伸进了我的肘弯里。

“我不知道，我们也不需要知道。”她拉起袖子，将一根手指压在她的黑魔标记上，直到印记变黑，抬起头，用一双玻璃般闪亮的，半睁着的眼睛看着我。“他知道我们要来了，想着他，走吧。”

向黑暗君主致敬。

我们转身，陷入了黑暗。

“那么，”那刺耳的冰冷声音说，它在寒冷的夜空中盘旋着，给我的脊骨带来一阵不同寻常的寒意。“明彻姆毕竟不是个傻瓜。”

他是个高级些的傻瓜，我本来想这样说，但是我将这措辞留给了自己，当黑暗君主转向我的时候。

我可以说，熟悉，永远不会剥夺我对他那怪异的蛇形外貌的敏感；他乌黑的头发，高领的长袍和他手与脸上不自然的骨殖般苍白的肌肤形成了鲜明的反差；他的颧骨和鼻子像是刀一样的锐利；当他愤怒的时候，布满血丝的眼睛周围被红色环绕，看起来就像是发亮的煤块，瞳孔缩挤成狭缝，又很快缩回来，快到无法确信它是不是收缩过。综上所述，他那古怪模糊的，扭曲的面容，看起来真的和恶魔的面具没有什么两样。

对贝拉而言，当然，这面具是无价之宝。

“明彻姆可以被控制。”她对他保证，当他看着她时，她屏住了呼吸，尽管她的声音仍然坚定而平稳，“克劳奇才是问题所在。”

风在孤零零的高地上翻滚，十分钟前我们幻影显形出现在这里，找到了正站在一圈被月光照耀着的，古老的石圈中央的黑魔王。无论他是已经为了某种黑暗的目的站在那里很久，还是在我们出现之前刚刚抵达，我都无从猜想。但是这为他那如烟雾翻滚着的袍子创造了一张合衬的背景布——黑暗君主，我以极快的速度了解了，他知道引人注目的场面带来的价值。

他望向被风吹拂的峡谷，深思着。“克劳奇有孩子吗？”

“有一个和他同名的儿子。”贝拉回答道。“他还在霍格沃茨，比雷古勒斯低两三个年纪。”

黑暗君主慢慢地笑了笑。“那么我相信我们已经找到你的下一个新兵了。”

贝拉的红唇微微一笑。“明白了，我的大人。我期待下个星期日在霍格莫德见到小巴蒂的时候。”

黑暗君主点头，很满意，如此简单，克劳奇这样快就受到了阉割的威胁。

这就是他一贯以来的做法，不是吗？找到那些父母——通过孩子——来控制父母。

贝拉还在简要地向他报告他们从晚宴上收集到的其他的情报片段，在她成功的施展夺魂咒的基础之上，但是我听不到了——我回到了我们祖传的庄园中，我父亲那间巨大的书房里，十七岁时，我袖子下面还没有深红色的标记，也还不知道标记的意义。

我想起我的父亲叫我进来，示意我坐在他办公桌前那把雕花橡木椅上，一切就好像发生在昨天一样。

“我刚从布莱克家的长辈们那里回来。”他告诉我，从附近的柜子里招来一瓶昂贵的白兰地，又施咒为自己变出一个巨大的玻璃杯。

我不能责怪他：在追求贝拉的动荡不安的三年中，我从没有过得到被给予能够在她家族树上最高枝条的位置有一席之地的直接特权，但是我可以想象在他们统一的，不可分割的一体注视下令人望而却步的未来。被所有这些闪烁的，尖锐的目光的恐吓令我心惊胆战。

即使是一个经常和黑暗君主打交道的人在此之后都得喝一杯缓一缓。

“他们准备好了，”我父亲在啜饮了一口白兰地后继续说道，“接受你对贝拉特里克斯·布莱克的求婚。”

我克制着我脸上喜悦的深色——我的父亲鄙视公开的情感流露。（另一个原因，则是可能，那些布莱克——从不愿意抑制自己任何的情绪，事实上他们如此剧烈的情绪流露会令他不安。）“多么慷慨，”我所能做的就只有大声地说。

我的父亲喷了声鼻息。“噢，他们有……条件。”他又喝了一大口白兰地，“我也一样。我们达成了妥协。”他将剩余的饮料扔了回去，成功地举起空杯子给我，“你可以当作你已经订婚了。”

我假装突然对自己的袖口产生兴趣，检视着那迷人的金色，就好像我忽然被咒语迷住了似的。“我想你没有告诉他们接下来我们会需要谁的祝福？”

我听到他将杯子放到桌子上。“据我所知，”他慢慢地说，“黑暗君主宁愿布莱克家的人对你的新娘和他之间的事业一无所知。”

这绝对是事实。一年多来，贝拉一直在秘密中游走，黑魔王亲自训练她，教她学会她的家族认为不适合她来学的魔法。他们抚养她的方式就像古老家族抚养他们的女儿那样：为了成为一个完美的纯血种的妻子。

伏地魔，不消说，他对贝拉特殊的激情和才能有着完全不同的看法。

她从他们的私人会面中回来时眼中燃烧着新的火焰，新的伤痕标记她的身躯，新的黑暗渗透进她的魔法。她的新生的技能和野蛮只会令我更想要她，但是我感觉到，伴随着每一个新的伤痕和伤疤，每一个新的咒语和诅咒的出现，她正从我的身边溜走。

我花了比实际应该的更长时间才意识到原因。我想我认为这很可笑，起初——她想要得到他，就像她想要得到我一样。一个和我父亲年龄相仿的男人，毁容，扭曲，怪异……一个用恐惧，而并非任何接近爱的东西掌控着我的父亲和其他人的男人。

当时我不明白的是，贝拉并不是像爱一个男人那样爱黑魔王。她爱他——侍奉他，崇敬他，把他当作她的神。

我，或者任何人，怎么能去希望与之相匹敌？

“不是他们不同意，”我父亲说道，我将注意力集中在他的话上，重新集中在她答应嫁给我的这件事上。她将会和我绑在一起，以一种她永远不会和黑暗君主有的方式。我将会以一种他永不会有的方式占有她。

我的父亲仍然在说。

“只有布莱克家认为它们的家族高于……”他含糊地挥手，说道：“……这些方式。”高于他，你的意思是。我无声地纠正。谢天谢地我的父亲没有被摄神取念，他继续说了下去。“黑魔王从未对这件事表示过满意。”

“是的，”我轻蔑地嘲弄道，“我确定他没有过。”我无法阻止自己的冲动。“我也很确定布莱克家族不会因为他要把他们的长女当作自己的秘密宠物而高兴的。”

“注意言辞，罗道夫。”我父亲厉声说道，他的手指弹过魔杖；我被刺痛的咒语吓了一跳。他摇了摇头，手指扒拉着自己的头发。“我相信他将布莱克小姐作为一项特别的……计划。”他尖锐地直视着我，似乎在谨慎地考虑接下来的措辞。“你可能会将其视作一种荣耀，你拥有了黑魔王如此感兴趣的一个女孩。”

当我的父亲将手拍在桌子上的时候，我忍不住发出了一声轻蔑的笑。

“听我说，男孩！”我目瞪口呆地看着他。他收紧了拳头，心不在焉地抚摸着袖子下的前臂，努力放低自己的声音。说的又快又专注。“他很快就会招你去他那里，在拉巴斯坦之后，有一件事你必须明白：人可以违抗能够描述的东西，但是你不能欺骗他或者打败他。他掌握着无可匹敌的黑魔法的力量，即使是对我们之中最为冷血的人，他仍能以其恐吓，震惊，和击退。最重要的是——他根本不会死。”

我感觉到我的双眼睁大了，嘴唇不可置信地仗着。我从没有看到过我坚韧的，不可动摇的父亲会如此焦虑和不安，从没有听他像这样说过……

“我曾经亲眼看到过，在许多年之前。”他说，声音那样轻柔，起初，我甚至不能确定他是不是真的在说话。“一个杀戮咒，射向心脏。”他没有看着我，现在，而是看着他自己的双手，他的胳膊。“他仍然站着，在那咒语之后，仍然呼吸着，完全没有动过。然后他……笑了。”我看到他的身体一阵颤抖，而我自己也不能抑制我自己的颤抖。“那天有另一个人死了。”我父亲平静地说完，“但是他没有。”他摇了摇脑袋，然后深呼吸，双眼重新聚焦，看着我，好像他刚刚忘记了我在那。“我不知道他是怎么做到的，那也不重要。重要的是你，我的儿子，必须小心行事。”

墙壁上的火把仍然在疯狂的闪烁着——我的父亲闭上了眼睛。当他再度睁开的时候，火焰已经熄灭了，他的声音生硬而水平：“如果黑暗君主想要那个布莱克的女孩，他会占有她的，而你，如果你珍视你的生命，你就不能对此有任何怨言。你明白我的意思了吗？”

我整个人都觉得被冻在了椅子上——神智不清。我强迫自己说出口：“很明白。”

我摇摇晃晃地站起来，大步走向门口，需要立刻远离这令人窒息的书房，需要出去抓住我的魔杖，然后把什么东西——或者什么人砍成碎片。我的手已经放在了球形门把手上，我父亲再一次开口了，他的声音低的像是耳语。

“罗道斯夫，我很抱歉。”我握着球形门把的指节在发白，我不能转身。“我们两个之中，”我的父亲以窒息的，焦虑的声音说：“谁都没有选择。”

我直到这一刻才完全理解，他和和一个恶魔做了交易，像在那些古老的，黑暗的童话故事里一样：签给我你的生命，也签上你的长子，以及后面的每一个孩子。

我唯一能够确定的一件事，那一天在我父亲的书房里做的那一个决定，被一个秘密的咒语所蜡封，而且自此以后对我如同跗骨之疽：如果拉巴斯坦不能结婚并产下一个孩子，莱斯特兰奇家族都会给我陪葬。

我，不像我的父亲，我永远不会给伏地魔一个孩子。

“罗道夫斯。”

我在颤栗中回到现实，立刻将记忆从脑海中抹去。贝拉正在看着我，既期待又不耐烦：“照片呢？”

啊，我们已经进展到这一步了。我从我的长袍里将它抽出，把它递给她，然后她将它交给黑魔王。她焦虑又兴奋地看着，当他眯缝着双眼细细阅读的时候。“我知道了，”最后，他说，抬起头来，看着它在他的手中消失，去到某个未知的安全之处。“的确很有价值……”他用指背擦过贝拉的脸颊；要注意不到她脸上的红晕，她闪闪发光的，神圣的表情是不可能的；一种狂喜。“做得好，贝拉。”

贝拉。她的爱称就像是黑魔王舌头上的一个禁咒，不可言说，令人震惊。贝拉，只有她的家人这样称呼她——她的家人，和她的丈夫。

我没有停下来深思这个暗示。“我发现的，”我厉声说道。贝拉的头转过来看着我——和黑魔王的一样，我已经开始后悔了。

“没错，”贝拉咬紧牙关说，“罗道夫斯找到了照片，我的主人。”

让黑魔王的注意力全部集中在身上是一种非常不愉快的感受，我通常会不惜一切代价避免这种感觉。“在一个傲罗的桌子上，不是吗？”他缓慢地问道，没有中断眼神接触。好极了，他一直在我的脑子里。我努力地去点头。

“贝拉，”他说，声音轻柔又危险，忽视了我不由自主地对这个名字感觉到的紧张。“我感觉到你拒绝告诉我这件事有些不对劲。”他转回身对着她，忽然抓紧了她的下巴，让她大口喘息：“为什么爱德蒙·布莱什维克死了？”

贝拉的嘴无助地抽动着，当她回答这个问题时，她在恳求地凝视黑魔王以前先迅速地责备地剜了我一眼。“我的主人——”他收紧了他的手，她的声音呜咽着被切断。

“一个魔法部官员，”他嘶嘶地对她说。“在傲罗的总部里被杀，甚至部长自己还待在大楼里——而且还来自一个纯血家族，至少——”

“布莱什维克不是神圣二十八族！”贝拉绝望地打断道，当她意识到自己在打断黑魔王的话时，她忽然睁大了惊恐的双眼，短促地停了下来。“原谅我，主人。”她立刻耳语道，他的红眼睛里闪烁着邪恶的有毒的光芒。

“无论如何，”他以冰冷的，致命的声音说，手指扎进了她的皮肤，用力到她的泪水从眼睛里滑落，“告诉我什么是神圣的血脉，贝拉。”

突然我无法忍受了，站在那里看着他伤害她，玩弄她，看着她的眼中满是泪水，同时知道他的残忍只会令她更努力地去取悦他。她将会努力实现他不可能的目标，直到她最后一刻，直到死亡，然后，她甚至会找到一种方式从坟墓里爬出来，继续服侍他。

“是我的错，”我听到自己大声地说，感觉到他们俩都转过身来看着我，感觉到他们的惊讶，“我建议闯入……”我努力稳住了自己，为他的入侵准备好了自己。“……我杀了布莱什维克。”改变记忆并不困难；将最后的致命稻草抓在我的手里，而不是她的手里。我以无与伦比的清晰想象着，抬起头，和那双恶魔般猩红的眼睛对视。

他盯着我看了很久，然后松开了贝拉的下巴。“或许，”他喃喃道，我抑制住了颤抖，他朝我走近：“你的父亲从没有浪费过纯血种。”

只有致命的恐惧才能令我忍住此刻大笑的欲望。

“我很抱歉，我的主人。”我坚定地，勇敢地说，感觉到我已经危险地接近违抗他了。“我没有意识到纯血种对你来说这么重要。”最微妙的是在‘你’的强调上——在我身旁，贝拉尖锐地抽气，像是被扼住般的喘气。

其他人实际上都在自欺欺人黑魔王的血统，他是两个冈特所生，大多数人说，但在最后一个冈特不光彩地消失后，他归根结底还是被麻瓜抚养的；在一对兄弟姐妹，或者甚至可能是父女关系乱伦的产物。当然，这很难堪，但是纯血精英中乱伦是如此普遍，这并不会比那些更令人难堪，尤其是当萨拉查·斯莱特林最后一个已知的后代在一个一脉相传的家族当中时。

我所持的并非妄想。我曾经看到过父亲和这位黑魔王青少年时期的照片，在很久很久以前——无论是什么恐怖的黑暗造成了造成了他这种巨大的转变，而且我曾经在魔法部里找到过莫芬和马沃罗·冈特的照片，我对我的结论非常自信，那姣好的，雕塑般的面容和黑色头发，黑色眼睛的男孩，并不来自于……那个人。

布莱克们，当然，也得出了相同的结论——但是即使是被认为是最古老的贵族的布莱克家族强大的说服力也无法阻止贝拉为她那混血的主子服务。

（布莱克们真正的问题是，我早就意识到，他们中没有人能够阻止自己去做某件事，如果他们真的足够想要那个——而且当布莱克想要某种东西时，他们想要的是一种毁灭性的，一心一意的热情，能够烧焦任何挡在他们路上的东西，除非只剩下他们自己。）

伏地魔又盯着我看，又一段漫长，而且危险的时刻，一些变化无常的东西正在他冷酷的红眼后移动——然后他的嘴角忽然尖锐地上跳，可能像是一个微笑。“贝拉，”他说，缓慢地，嘶嘶地将每一个音节都拉出来，但是没有将我从他尖锐的目光的观察中解放出来——“你可以走了，我需要和你的丈夫谈谈。”

“是的，主人。”她的声音不稳，颤抖着——被吓坏了，我中断与黑魔王的眼神接触，转身看着她。她极度苍白，看起来就像黑魔王自己一样。他的指印留下的红色的印记是她的脸颊上唯一的颜色，而她脸上的表情是罕见的明显：恐惧。

贝拉特里克斯·布莱克·莱斯特兰奇从不会恐惧，但是她现在恐惧了。

为了我。

我朝她走去，本能地伸出手来，但是她尖锐的指甲扎进我的胳膊，划过印记，她嘶嘶地说：“你这个傻瓜。”

她松开了我——怒目而视——准备幻影移形，颤抖的手抓着她礼袍深红色的裙摆。赤红色，我忽然想到，就像我们的印记。就像黑魔王猩红的眼睛。

“噢，贝拉？”她抬起头循着他的声音，脸色苍白，心神不安。黑魔王举起了一根手指，他很快地划过空气，好像在甩飞一只苍蝇。血溅落在她皮肤的表面，在她的红宝石项链上方形成了一条可怕的，浅浅的线，随着他的动作移动：像是在喉咙上切开的一条窄缝。伏地魔露出一个缓慢的，令人毛骨悚然的微笑，红色的眼睛盯着贝拉睁大的灰色双眼，他最后轻柔地说。“赤红色是适合你的颜色。”

贝拉用力地吞咽，然后低下头去——血顺着她脖颈苍白的曲线滴落在红宝石上。“谢谢你，主人。”她耳语般地抽气道，然后转过身去，再不发一眼，随着一声巨响消失了。

在她离开后，我独自和这巫师世界中最恐怖的男人独处。他转过身来，用一种冰冷的，评估性的目光看着我：他整个举动都很冷静而且镇定，甚至很放松，但是他眼睛里恶意的火花的闪光却是危险的。太晚了，可能，我的父亲的警告在我的脑海中回响。小心行事。

“主人，”我毫无迟疑地说，将喉咙里涌起的胆汁咽了回去。“我请求你不要因为我的过错惩罚她。”

“你的过错……”这个词在他的舌头上像蛇一样扭曲而有毒：毒药隐藏在每个拉长的s里。“我很清楚你的过错不包含杀害爱德蒙·布莱什维克。”我在心里诅咒，思考如何最好地掩饰谎言。但是黑魔王已经继续说了下去。“她粗心大意，让你替她撒谎，她会有需要她承担的后果的。贝拉总是接受惩罚。”又一个冰冷的鬼魅般的微笑从他的脸上划过。“然而，现在，我更关心你。”

我什么也没有说。现在，说错话可能是致命的。“也许我犯了错，”他继续以一种致命的耐心说道，“等待了这么久才有一场谈话，我现在知道我错了……我本来以为我们已经能够互相理解。”

我保持着我的脸空白的面无表情。“我恐怕不明白你是什么意思，我的主人。”说吧，然后，我想，几乎是被抑制的肾上腺素催动着——不知道他是不是又出现在我的脑海里；几乎不在乎他是不是出现了。让他说出来，让他最终承认。让他大声说出来。

“让我来，”黑魔王说，“启发你。”

我没有听到那个咒语——也不需要听到。熊熊烈火般的痛苦在我的每根血管里迸裂，用将我的神经引向地狱之火，这只可能是钻心剜骨。

贝拉从最好的人那里学到了很多。

施咒，她曾经告诉我，整张脸上充满了崇敬之情，对他来说完全无需费力，就像招来咒或者是荧光闪烁。没有什么比这些更简单，更自然，而不会引起难以忍受的痛苦。

疼痛以翻滚着的痛苦之波撕裂了我，将我内里的所有内脏割裂成碎片，痛苦的尖叫声在我的嘴里抓出了一条道路，直到我想我可能会死，希望我会死，当它停下的时候我不知怎么的还活着，黑暗君主发出冷酷的叹息声，就好像用世界上第二臭名昭著的咒语折磨我是一件非常乏味的事情。

“那么，”我听到他淡然地说，听起来很无聊，“是因为你的无礼。”我抓住空隙在下一波疼痛的浪潮出现以前单调的，颤抖着呼吸了一次，当我咬住舌头的时候，我的嘴里充满了血，抑制住更多的尖叫声。“这个，是为你不服从命令。”

无杖魔法强迫我跪在我刚刚打滚痉挛的地方，我意识到他还没有做完。我的肌肉正在剧烈的痉挛，我的喉咙里满是鲜血，而下巴，还有我的大脑，我的胸膛，感觉就像快要爆炸了。我压根不能确定我是不是能像布莱什维克那样再挺一轮。

他正在说话。“而眼下的，罗道斯夫·莱斯特兰奇……”在他蜡一样的脸上掠过恶毒的娱乐的表情，比任何他外露的愤怒都显得更加可怖。“这是一个警告。”

他用抓着贝拉下巴那样的方式抓着我的下巴，而我感觉我整个酸痛的身体都在颤抖，被困于他嗜血的目光的注视和他紧抓不放的手中。月光照耀着的山丘融化成了火把和石头，我想要粗喘，如果我还可以的话；一个年轻的多的贝拉站在了我的面前，在一个满是阴影的石室内，用她脸上写满的恭敬的深色凝视着我，用一种带着强烈渴望的声音说，主人。

这好像是我通过黑魔王的双眼看到的。一段记忆，我意识到，当年轻的贝拉——赤裸着，我现在看到了，因为欲望而闪闪发光——勇敢地绝望着伸出手来解开黑暗君主的长袍。他移动得飞快，令我注意不到他的动作：他在一瞬间抓住她的手腕，将她扔到了粗糙的石墙上；将自己压在她的身上，然后——

我不能看下去。这是超出了钻心剜骨的折磨，超出了我所做过的或者我所遭遇过的任何事，超出了我或者任何人所能合理承受的。炙热的愤怒将我席卷，我忘记了身体上的痛苦，当我尝试着去撕开自己，去把自己从中拔出来，动一动，但是他的魔力牢牢地将我抓住，我除了瞪着冰冷的眼睛凝视着她在他的身下扭动，求饶，叫着主人，求你了以外，我什么都做不了。

房间中的石头转变成了洞穴中的，贝拉穿着她的斯莱特林校服，当斯莱特林的继承人脱去她的长袍时，她激动不已。我在意识到她有多年轻时畏缩了，想起他们六年级时在霍格莫德的郊外举行的早期会议——此前我甚至从未怀疑过他做过除了教她那些对于正常课程来说过于黑暗的魔法以外的其他事情。他的确教了她：在她的耳边耳语着做法，同时他脱掉她的衣服并刺穿她，将他的手指放在她的手指上，让她用颤抖的手抓着魔杖。她看起来像个孩子，在他身边，她就是个孩子——一个易受摆布的未成年校园女孩，任由一个年龄比她的父亲还要大的男人的手认真地，引导性地摆布着她，而她在霍格沃茨的爱人一无所知地回到城堡里安睡着。

我开始觉得恶心。拜托，我近乎歇斯底里地想，绝望到向我自己祈求。不要这样做，我不想看，我不想知道。

当场景再度改变时，我听到了冷酷，野蛮的笑声，当他将我沉浸在又一个令我麻木的记忆当中，就好像将我推进了冰水，让我在颤栗和恐惧中沉沦。

贝拉，稍微长大了一些，但还没有现在这样大——我的结婚戒指不在她的手上；他的标记则已经在她的胳膊上——她躺在桌子上，好像那是一个祭坛，被咒语书和魔药的药瓶环绕着。她看着我——他——当他靠近时她的眼睛闪闪发光，带着敬畏和崇敬，当他用魔法将书扔到一旁，他的手抓紧了她的喉咙，然后刺穿了她的身体。

贝拉，赤裸地跪在他的脚前，她的双手交叉放在背后，她的头顺从地低下，带着欣喜若狂的神色等待着他的指令：一个在她心爱的神面前哀求的人。这是一种堕落的食死徒惯常使用的姿势——所有人都跪在伏地魔的面前，都在等待着他的指令，但是没有人会展现出如此深刻的虔诚……而且没有人，我确信，会赤裸着。黑魔王，和往常一样，全身包裹着衣服；他用他苍白的手指划过她的头发，用冷酷的愉悦声音说，好姑娘。贝拉因为欣喜而浑身发抖。

贝拉，一次又一次地被绳子，或者是锁链，或者是看不见的魔法禁锢着无法行动——当他刺穿她的身体和她的心灵，占据了她的意志，用魔法猛击她，用他的手攥伤她，用他的魔杖让她变得鲜血淋漓，在她的整个人身上施加了完全的控制。他以无情的野蛮将她占据，让她跪着匍匐，爬向他，亲吻他的袍子并为此感激，为有机会侍奉她的主而狂喜。

这真的令人震惊，难以置信，看到她像这样，放弃所有的力量和自控。

噢，他该如何品味这个，支配和贬低她的——一个混血种，将最古老纯血血统和令人目眩的王冠上的宝石变成了他忠诚的奴隶。

如果我之前在想的只是一时激情下的出轨，现在我已经看到了足够多，让我打消了这种念头。他从不允许她触碰他，现在我知道了，她触碰我的方式——亲吻他或者拥抱他，把她的手缠绕在他的头发里，用指甲或是舌头在他的皮肤上留下痕迹。他永远不会允许她见到他未着寸缕，见到他虚弱和脆弱的时候；不容许她面前的冷酷而疏远的主人形象有任何褪色，永远是指挥和控制她的那一方。

他无节制地令她痛苦，无论那伤害她有多么深重，而贝拉也会尽其所能地承担痛苦；在他被取悦的同时他也会为她带来快乐，贝拉同样竭尽所能地照单全收。

我想知道，她会那样渴求地吞下我吗？

当他将每一副画面旋转着极速地刺进我的骨头里，我陷入了麻木的退缩和顺从的憎恶当中，每段记忆只逗留足够传达其本质的时间；在短短这段令人恶心的饿时间里，所有我最糟糕的想象都已经被不断地超越和压倒，贝拉最狂野的梦境在我的眼前就是我最糟糕的梦魇，嗡嗡作响，快到无法完全列队前行。

当它停下来时——我又能动了，我不再看黑暗君主闪闪发光的双眼——我跪下，猛烈地呕吐，直到我除了愤怒和愤怒之外，什么都不再剩下了。

然后，我够到了我的魔杖。

“那太不明智了。”

这一次，我不由自主地僵住了，理性和理智的狂潮冲刷过后，我恢复了清醒，当我意识到我刚刚距离死亡有多近时，我的喉咙里喘着粗气。缓慢地——谨慎地——我将手从我的魔杖上拿开，擦了擦嘴唇，爬了下去。我的眼睛始终看着地面。

“我想要你记住，”黑魔王冷冷地说，“当我占有她时，出现她眼睛里的神情，我想要你知道，她永远——永远也不会那样看着你。”

突然间，他移动到距离我只有几英寸的地方，速度快到我甚至没有看到他移动了。他把我逼得更近了，用一只燃烧着冰冷的手掐住了我脖子周围的脉搏。我感觉到他强大力量带来的能把人烤焦的热度洗刷着我，我们之间近距离的空气在黑暗的能量中起伏，他离我如此惊人地近，我能够确信我会窒息，并在其中活生生地燃烧。贝拉是怎样做的？为什么她能够站的离那燃烧着的黑暗中心如此之近，她如何让它存留在自己的体内，而不会被火焰焚尽？

“我拥有她，”他直接对着我的耳朵嘶嘶地说，“同样我也拥有你，还有你的父亲，你的兄弟，还有英国每一个纯血种的传人，你对其他人的誓言相比较起你对我的誓言是如此苍白又乏善可陈。”他的手指在我的骨头上显示出头骨与蛇的图案，令我的整个胳膊燃烧起来，就好像被热铁烧焦了一般：黑魔标记在我的身体上燃烧，就像牛群身上的烙印似的。“我们达成共识了吗？”

我点头——无法不哭喊就说出话来，而且我不愿意再给他更多的尖叫以给他带来满足。

“说，”他的咆哮声在贝拉先前扭曲的命令声里回响着。告诉我你爱我，告诉我你属于我。他们之中任何一个都不会满足于不完全的占有和仅仅口头上的顺从。

我闭上眼睛，将注意力集中在呼吸上，强迫空气稳定下来，而不是尖叫，不停地进出我的肺。我左手的指甲已经深深地扎入掌心，足够出血：“是的，主人。”我最终设法做到了，将声音像咒语一样对他掷出。

当我瘫倒在地时，猛烈的疼痛在冷却的复活浪潮中渐渐远去。他放开了我。

我躺在草地上，可能有几秒，或者几个小时，除了呼吸以外什么都不能想，等我的血液逐渐平静下来，我的心脏也慢慢地停止了跳动：随着盘桓不去的疼痛幻影从我的血液中和神经里消失。我能够感觉到他仍然站在我的上方，无动于衷地等待着，如同石头一般，我一知道我可以，我立刻就从地上用颤抖的四肢爬了起来，再次站起，直视着他的眼睛。

“我们达成了理解。”我的声线感觉到，而且，听起来就好像碎玻璃。但是没有新的恐怖再袭击我的肉体或者心灵。黑暗君主，看起来，已经满意了。

“很好，”他柔声嘟囔，月光在他蜡一样的颧骨尖锐的边缘上闪闪发光。“她的心，她的身体，她的灵魂都是我的——因为我宣布它们都是我的——因为我会这样做。”我紧张，那些淫秽的画面又一次在我的眼皮后飞速地闪过，而黑暗君主发出低沉的，沙哑的笑声，轻蔑地挥动着手。“你可以继续分享她身体带来的快乐，只要她愿意的话。对我来说没有什么区别。快感并非是我优先考虑的东西——或者她最优先考虑的，在这件事上。”他红色的双眼中闪烁着嘲笑的光芒，“当然，你不会认为我花了这么多年，就是为了给自己培养一个情妇的，是不是？”

不，我沉默地想，愤怒在胸腔翻腾——但是正如他刚刚所阐明的，事实是，他私有的被保护者，他特别的作品，碰巧是一个非常崇拜他的年轻美丽的女人，这当然是一个额外的便利奖赏。

太晚了，我还记得我曾经死死地盯着他的眼睛。立刻中断了目光接触，我低下头，希望我能够因为我谦卑的遵从被放过，心跳如鼓。

“我从来没有反对便利。”我听到他的声音里带着笑意。他听到了我的想法，当然，“真相一如既往，罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇是我的：心灵，身体，还有灵魂。贝拉也是我的。”

我让我的眼睛胶着在地面上，不相信自己会看着黑魔王，更不用说移动或者说话了。“讽刺的是，”黑魔王继续轻柔地说道，“她还有另一部分，我没有占有，也不会去占有，她的有一部分我没有使用过……尽管这是她身上你最想要的部分，她却只将它提供给我。你能猜到是什么吗？”

我慎重地集中注意力，努力将语句从嘴里挤出来。“不，我的主人。”

黑魔王的微笑敏锐而尖利：“她的心。”

我僵硬地站着，震惊地沉默。我自己的心感觉到好像被他用冰刺穿了。

“我永远不会爱她。”他继续以一种没有什么特别残忍，也没有什么特别的感觉的语气说，就好像正在谈论天气。“她也永远不会爱你。”

突然间，我震惊地意识到，有什么滚烫，刺痛的泪水划过我的脸——更为震惊的是，黑魔王伸出手来，近乎轻柔地擦去了一滴。

“我可以理解，”他说，用一只冰冷的拇指在我的面颊上抚摸，声音温柔而迷人，“我能进入你的内心抹去所有——所有疼痛，所有爱。我今晚施加给你新的记忆，那些使你对她产生激情的以前的记忆和你的感受永远不会再回来。它们都会消失在阴影中，就好像从来没有存在过。这就是所有，这就是令你感到痛苦的爱：一系列的记忆在你的脑海中酿造的身体反应，就像魔药药剂。”

“为什么你要对我说这些？”我听到我刺耳的声音，从他的手掌里退缩，头在转动着。

他凝视着我，深思着。“不管那些，你在侍奉我这一点上做得很好，如果不受那些苦涩的愤慨困扰，你会为我更好的服务。现在我们能够理解彼此，没有理由再去忍受痛苦。你会让我给你自由，治愈你吗？伏地魔王可以仁慈……我给你选择。”

我让我自己去想象：回到家里，去面对一段可能是被安排的婚姻，面对一个我不记得曾经爱过的妻子。通过某种带有距离的观察发现她很漂亮，但是也没有特别关心：美丽的女人有很多，毕竟，作为一个有吸引力的纯血后裔，我选择了她们。如果贝拉特里克斯更喜欢一个令人厌恶的畸形黑巫师超过她自己的英俊年轻的丈夫一倍多，那也是她自己的问题——跟我没有关系，我可以立刻让西莉亚或者其他饥渴的年轻女巫爬上我的床。我们在公众面前会尽夫妻之责，作为食死徒的秘密成员，我们在私下里也会履行职责，这就是她所对我的全部意义：另一项责任。

那么贝拉呢？贝拉愈发深陷于她对那个偷走了她每一部分却没有给她任何回报的男人的迷恋中；那个男人娴熟地将她塑造成一件可怕的武器和他最喜欢的玩具。她将会继续做他权利的渠道和为他带来快乐的容器；会继续付出她所拥有的一切，直到他将她抽干，丢弃她破碎的尸体。没有我无条件地，完全地，痛苦地爱她，以她爱他的方式——贝拉将变得一文不值。除了为她的主人服务而燃尽自己以外，她将什么也不是。

当然，这很适合他的需要。

“你不可能会认为我要选择这个。”我啐道，无法压抑我声音中的严厉。

“不，”黑暗君主以一种冷漠的平静说道：“我很清楚你不会的。”

他仰起头一看，我跟随着他的目光看向满天繁星，

“贝拉，”他冷淡地说，“假设我也给她同样的怜悯——如果我提出将她奉献给我的那颗无用的心碾成粉末，消除所有那些无用的失败感情，所有痛苦的渴望，只留下冰冷，超脱一切的凶猛，还有无情，冷漠的明晰头脑——她会像你看到的我一样无情……”他苍白的嘴唇向上蜷曲着，“……会做出同样的选择。”他偏着头，露出了一种古怪的，奇特的表情，我从来没有见到他的身上出现过。迷惑，可能是。“为什么呢，像你们这样弱小的生物更喜欢受苦，去经历痛苦，喜欢牺牲自己，在你们称之为爱的无价值的祭坛上将自己献祭呢？”

我只能假设他的这个问题是反问。

“每个人都会做出牺牲。”我回答道，无声地补充道，即使是你。

他曾经牺牲了什么，在祭坛上，那个敏锐，面容姣好的男孩，为了得到他的力量？他失去了什么，来换得他的长生不老？

无论那是什么，它都只留下了一片空虚，一个裂缝，一个无底的深渊——我们之中剩下的人将会只要活着就必须将自己和其他人投入其中——它有着永不餍足的对牺牲的渴求。

“是的，”伏地魔说，“我非常愿意作出牺牲。而你，是否会忘记你今晚学到的教训……？”我父亲的脸，拉巴斯坦的脸，毫无防备地出现在我的脑海中，带着一种病态的，沉降的感觉出现在我的胃里，我知道是他将他们插入我的记忆中。“你不是唯一一个付出代价的人。”

“我明白，我的主人。”我说，声音缓慢，神色端庄，黑魔王点了点头。

“那就从我身边离开吧，”他最终说道，最后放开了我，“不要再提这件事了，你已经做出了选择。”

我停顿了一下，不安地等待了一会儿，才意识到他要放我离开的事实。几乎不能相信他愿意放我走。毕竟，没有留下永远的身体伤害，我的脑子里也没有仇恨的飓风永不止息地盘旋——因为他喜欢这个，我意识到。他乐于知道我已经明白我在血统上比他高贵，然而我仍然永远被束缚在他的奴役之下；知道我在沉默地被厌恶和憎恨煨炖着，但是却不能对他举起一根手指；知道他可以拥有我的加隆，我的财产，我的妻子，而我甚至不能对此做任何一件事；知道即使恐惧并不足以保证我对他的事业完全的忠诚，但是我对我的父亲，我的兄弟，还有对贝拉的爱——将会令我忠诚。

我摇晃着移动，鞠躬，然后转身想要回家，准备幻影移形，离开这个我称之为主人的恶魔，去到那个我爱着的，却疯狂地爱着他的疯狂的女人的身边。

她会追随他，而我会追随她。在知道对我来说唯一重要的理由已经失去了以后：知道这将是一项徒劳的，致命的任务——尝试着去解开缠绕在贝拉心网中的，那条绞死的深红色的线。


End file.
